gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors: Fire and Ice
Warriors Fire and Ice is the sequel to the game Warriors: Into the Wild. Fire and Ice was originally released on Nintendo DS in 2005. It is based on the cat book series by Erin Hunter. It features action, adventure Rpg like gaming. It is developed by Erin Hunter Games and Alphadream and published by Nintendo. It has many features, also. You can use the Control Pad to walk around. To go to the attack menu, press A and choose from Items, Attack, Target or Flee. In the Items menu, there are herbs and prey you can collect in the game. They normally heal you or raise power.There are also attacks like Claw Attack, Bite, and Charge. These attacks get more powerful throughout the game, and you can learn more, too. By using the B Button, you can jump.X button can aim and go into Stealth Mode.The Start button allows you to save the game, and the Select Button is another way of going to the menu. The Y button allows you to talk. Warriors:Fire and Ice has six bosses that you can defeat using different techniques. It comes in a bundle package along with the first game in a Nintendo DS package, along with a soundtrack, so the cover looks different from most DS games. There is a game day and season feature, so as you progress through the game it will go from Dawn(Morning) to Sunhigh(Noon) to Dusk(Night). It will also play through the four seasons, Newleaf (Spring), Greenleaf (Summer), Leaf-fall (Autumn), and Leafbare (Winter). Story The story starts out showing the ending of the last game,(Into the Wild), where Bluestar is naming Firepaw and Graypaw to get their warrior name, Fireheart and Graysrtripe. After the ceremony, Fireheart tries to tell Bluestar about the story where Tigerclaw, the ThunderClan deputy murdered Redtail, the former deputy, but he must sit vigil till morning. The story has many cutscenes and some modifications from the book, so it's a little different. After the vigil, Fireheart goes huntig. It gives you a small tutorial, and then you can catch mice a birds.After you bring back prey, you give it to Halftail, and elder. Wait a day or two and go to Bluestar's Den and she will give you a mission to find WindClan after they hid from ShadowClan. This leads to the first real quest, where you have to leave the forest and go across the moorland. Near the WindClan camp, some Red Hawks will appear as enemies. If you defeat 3 of them, you are aloud to leave Clan territory. Then as you approach Twolegplace, their will be hazards like Twoleg Monsters(Cars) and poison gas. Once you find WindClan, they tell you they are not going back because of Brokenstar, but Graystripe tells them that they drove Brokenstar out of the clans. Then Tallstar, leader of WindClan explains they are afraid of a huge fox that has been living on the moorland since they hid. He said WindClan will come back if Fireheart and Graystripe kills the fox. The Huge Fox is the first boss in the game, and has 59 HP. Then WindClan comes home, and Onewhisker, a warrior, and Deadfoot, the deputy escorts the two friends to the border.They spot a RiverClan patrol, and they fight in a battle. Leopardfur has 75 Hp, and the others have only 40. In the end, Whiteclaw falls over the side of the gorge, and drowns. Then Fireheart and Graystripe go back to camp and Tigerclaw is angry with them because of the RiverClan fight. Some of the other days pass and Fireheart earns an apprentice, Cinderpaw. You must train her for a few days then. Then Fireheart sees his old kittypet(Housecat) sister, Princess. He visits her a few times, anf finds out she is pregnant. One day, on the way back home, Fireheart spots a Twoleg trying to cut down a tree. The Twoleg turns around, and Fireheart engages in a battle with it. The Twoleg has 188 Hp. Once Fireheart gets back to camp, Bluestar rewards him for saving the tree. After a few days of hunting and patrolling, Yellowfang asks Fireheart to go to Twolegplace and get some catmint for a case of whitecough. Fireheart goes out again to get it. Then, the next day you are patrolling with Graystripe and Cinderpaw. Graystripe sees the river is frozen, and he tries to catch a vole, but falls into the river. A beautiful silver she-cat saves him, though. Graystripe thanks her, and she introduces her self as Silverstream, daughter of Crookedstar. Fireheart is angry for Graystripe being so clumsy, and they go back to camp. Then, Tigerclaw is furious because they were on RiverClan territory again, but Cinderpaw makes up a story to save her mentors. After that Yellowfang discovers Graystripe has a cold, and he must stay in camp. The next day Fireheart sees Graystripe is gone. Then you must hunt and patrol for a few days and you see Graystripe is gone once again. The next day, you see Graystripe leaving the camp and Fireheart follows him. He clinbed up the ravine and went into RiverClan territory. Fireheart then sees Silverstream swimming across the river to Graystripe, and they were mating. Fireheart is furious that Graystripe is breaking the warrior code by being mates with another cat from another clan. He jumps out and Graystripe is angry that Fireheart followed him. They both go back to camp and Fireheart tells him to stop being with Silverstream. The next day, Fireheart sees Graystripe sneak out of camp but doesn't bother to follow him. Then Yellowfang bursts from the medicine den and explains to Fireheartthat there is a huge outbreak of greencough in the camp. She asks him to fetch some catmint again, because Bluestar had greencough and only had 2 lives left.Then Darkstripe pads into camp and says that Tigerclaw has seen evidence of Shadowclan hunting in their territory, so he wants Bluestar. But since Bluestar was sick, Fireheart volunteered to go instead . First he heads out of the camp to get catmint, and then Cinderpaw shows up and asks if she can meet Tigerclaw. The answer was no, and Fireheart took the catmint in Twolegplace. He went to camp and gave it to Yellowfang, and then he figure out Cinderpaw was gone. He sent Brackenpaw go look for her, and he went over to Tigerclaw. He was on the side of the Thunderpath, staring at a small gray clump of fur. It was Cinderpaw! She had got hit by a Twoleg Monster! Category:Warriors Series Category:DS games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Cats Category:Fighting